This invention relates to a novel collecting and bagging apparatus for leaves, trash and other debris as well as to a method for collecting such debris using the disclosed apparatus.
Numerous devices have been developed and commercialized for the collection of trash, leaves and other refuse. Some such refuse collection devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,567, to Pravettone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,728, to Pravettone and U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,183, to Leatherman.
The devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,567 and 4,357,728 provide a frame for supporting and transporting a garbage collecting bag. The bag is attached to the top of the frame. The frame has a dustpan extending from one end and is designed so that refuse can be swept through the dustpan and into the bag when the device is placed in a horizontal position. When placed in an upright position, the bag rests on wheels which makes the device easily portable. The frame for the device in the two related patents is dimensionally adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,183 discloses a one-piece, plastic dustpan and basket combination. Debris may be swept directly into the retention basket by placing the device in a horizontal position whereby that the dustpan is placed in position to receive the debris. When in its upright position, the device serves as a trash storage container.
These devices have significant shortcomings. For example, all of these devices require the direct manual transfer of debris into a receptacle, which is an inefficient and time consuming operation. These devices do not permit the efficient transfer of debris into a receptacle by use of air pressure.